Love Saiyan Max!
by Shagot
Summary: Despues de la batalla de Bardock vs Chilled , este es emviado de forma imprevista a otra dimension , que clase de aventura le agurda al guerrero saiyan? , la historia original de arcana heart tomara un giro inesperado devido a la aparicien de sierto saiyan


**Hola amigos y bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic, solo deseo aclarar que soy novato en todo esto, pero no tienen de que preocuparse ya que poco a poco ire mejorando y se los prometo.**

 **Aclaro: todos los personajes son propiedades de sus respectivos creadores**

 **Esta historia esta echa por my Shagot**

 **Sin mas que decir...**

 **EMPEZEMOS!**

* * *

 **Love Saiyan Max!**

* * *

Despues de haber salvado el planeta en el que guerrero vivía pacificamente, se dispuso a irse caminando irradiando una energía dorada, muchos de los habitantes de ese planeta le saludaban en señal de gratitud mientras el se disponía a emprender su rumbo, uno de esos habitantes le dijo * adiós bardock gracias por todo! * el guerrero de cabello dorado se dirijia a su cueva para descansar y asimilar todo lo sucedido

Bardock: que demonios es todo este poder ? , es como si no conociera limites...*el guerrero dorado se preguntaba con confusión de todo el extraño poder que seguía emergiendo dentro de el*

Lentamente se sentó a pensar sobre su nuevo poder, y que ara a hora que extermino al antepasado de freezer ? , son preguntas que rondavan por la cabeza de el guerrero ya que no tenia mucho que hacer en este planeta , y tampoco contaba con naves espaciales para irse de el , el guerrero cerro sus ojos dispuesto a esperar que un plan o milagro surja para poder irse de ese lugar , la gente lo adoraba ya que los salvo mas de 2 ocasionas , sin embargo que mas podía hacer en ese planeta salvo entrenar y comer ? , sin embargo mas no puede hacer ya que tenia la sensación que esta es la vida que toco tener , era el ultimo Saiyan que quedaba y de que manera le beneficiaria todo esto ?

Bardock: tengo que salir de aqui , no pienso quedarme aqui para siempre * se decia a si mismo el guerrero destransformando-se*

Bardock: pero primero descansare un poco , quizás con eso logre despejar mi mente y pensar algo para poder irme de este lugar *el guerrero de cabello negro puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se tumbo boca arriba mirando a la nada *

Esa misma noche algo extraño estaba sucediendo , una especie de vórtice oscuro empezó a tapar toda la entrada de la cueva , acercándose poco a poco al guerrero saiyan , lo cual no pasa desapercibido para este de golpe se despierta mirando el origen de el ruido atronador

Bardock: que mierda es eso ! , esa cosa se esta acercando a mi y cubrió toda la maldita salida ! * el saiyan entro en pánico ya no savia exactamente lo que era esa cosa oscura en forma de vórtice que avanza asta el*

Tras un desesperado intento de escapar , Bardock lanza una esfera de energia al techo de la cueva con la esperanza de abrirse camino , el saiyan se quedo con los hojos abiertos de la impresion ya que podia ver que su ataque fue succionado por el vortize , el agujero oscuro le succionava poco a poco mientras que el guerrero no pudo evitar pensar que iva a morir

Bardock: Nooo! , tengo que salir de aquíi! no pienso morir... Kakaroto! *fue lo ultimo que dijo el guerrero antes de desaparecer por completo*

* * *

 **En Japón**

* * *

Hombre 1: si como yo te dije , estoi arto de esas estupidas que se creen las mejores solo porque tienen esos poderes , ni que fueran las reinas de el mundo! *un señor en un estado de ebriedad avanzada discutia con su amigo de un incidente sucedido ace 2 meses *

Hombre 2: si que rrabia me da eso , como decearia tener esa clase de poderes para quitarle la tonteria a esas niñatas * el segundo señor tenia una cerbeza de lata en su mano derecha , tambien estaba ebrio pero no lo suficiente como para tambalearse ni marearse*

Hombre 3: Nose utede chicos... hip! *hipo* yo creo que algo lleva mi bevida porque yo normalmente no me emborracho...*tambaleandose* algo le abran echado...*el 3 hombre llevava una corbata atada a su cabeza y su traje de oficina lo llevaba atado como una capa*

Hombre 2: querras decir que tu le echaste*corrigiendo al hombre 3* y lo que te pediste no era agua sino hinebra con vodka

Hombre 3: callate tio yo nunca bebo .. agh me duele la barriga ... ugh!* se intenta tapar la boca pero no lo logra y vomita en el suelo*

Hombre 2: eso te paza por acerte el fiestero cuando nunca avias bebido antes *el señor se alejava un poco como si no lo conociera*

Hombre 1: Hoigan no quiero interrumpir este momento pero... eso es un ovni? *señala al cielo*

Hombre 2: ok suficiente fiesta por hoy , ustedes 2 estan mui borracho , sera mejor que los acompañe a sus casas

Hombre 1: que no tio! , mira al cielo es un ovni o algo que esta alli en el cielo !

Hombre 2: que los ovnis no existen joder! y no ay nada en el cie...*el señor se queda con la boca abierta mirando al cielo , algo avia aparecido en forma de de vortice y expulso algo , y acontinuacion el vortice desaparece*

Se podia ver algo o alguien cayendo a toda potencia asta japon , los 3 señores podian ver con horror lo que sucedia pensando que era un meteorito , sin embargo lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que ese extraño objeto era un hombre conocido como Bardock

Bardock caia a una gran velocidad estrellandose en un bosque mui lejos de la civilisacion, el impacto que causo bardock al estrellarse provoco un gran agujero en forma de crater

Hombre 2: an visto eso?...*al señor le temblavan las piernas precenciar como ese objeto paso serca de ellos*

Hombre 1: ya te digo ...* el primer señor se avi orinado en los pantalones*

Hombre 3: saven que ... estoi un poco mejor despues de vomitar...*se le cae la baba* pero yo me pregunto que era eso..?*aun tambaleandose* vamos a averiguar?

Hombre 1 y 2: Ni por todo el alcohol de el mundo !* los 2 señores hablaron a la vez sin dudar la respuesta*

Hombre 3: ok ok solo decia , entonces si no tienen nada que acer... llevenme a casa porfa *se desmalla y cae de cabeza en su charco de vomito*

* * *

 **En el Bosque**

* * *

Avian pasado algunas horas desde el incidente , el guerrero de cabello negro abrio poco a poco sus hojos , pudo ver la luz de el sol chocando con su rostro , sin embargo este se pone la mano en frente de sus hojos para tapar el sol

Bardock: ugh.. donde estoi *se reincorpora y se frota la cabeza* estoi muerto?* el guerrero saiyan se preguntaba asi mismo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie*

Bardock pensaba que avia muerto , pero cuando se dispuso a levitar fuera de el crater sus hojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa , la primerera es que por suerte de el destino el no murio cuando lo succiono aquella cosa , la segunda al darse cuenta que ya no estava en el planeta plant , y la tercera y mas importante fue al ver que estava en un bosque donde avian plantas , animales , agua , y unas especias de arboles con hojas de color rosa*los ceresos* el saiyan quedo atonito por todo lo que estava viendo , ya que en el lugar de donde el vino casi ni avia vida

Bardock: que clase de lugar es este...*un extraño rugido se escucha fue tan fuerte que podia escucharse por todo el bosque* maldicion.. creo que tengo hambre *resulto ser el estomago de el saiyan* veo que aqui ay mucho tipos de animales que me serviran de comida * giro su mirada a un tigre que iba sigilosamente caminando asta el* ok esta decidido primero comere un poco y luego explorare la zona* sin nada mas que decir el saiyan desaparecio, dejando atonito al tigre ya que su presa humana desaparecio , pero como? lo tenia delante de el ase un segundo , bardock reaparece al lado de el tigre y le coje el cuello con las 2 manos y se lo parte*

1 Hora despues , el saiyan ya se sentia agusto por su banquete , ya que despues de terminar de acer una hoguera usando algunas rramas y un poco de su ki para encender la fogata , el se dispuso a comer trankilamente a su preza ,pero un osso aparecio al frente de el , guiado por el holor a comida el osso se dispuso a arrevatarle la poca comida que le quedaba a bardock , en esto bardock solo una sonrisa

Bardock: baya baya , asi que quieres quitarme la comida no ?* Bardock se levanto de el suelo y camino asta el oso * si lo quieres ven a por ello* bardock provocaba al osso con tono de superioridad ya que para el seria como aplastar una hormiga*

En esto el oso suelta un gran rugido y avanza a toda velocidad contra bardock, el osso le da un zarpaso desgarrador guerrero , pero este desaparecio poco a poco como si fuera una imagen borrosa , el osso confundido se gira a la izquierda y a la derecha pero no lo ve

Bardock: Me buscabas? * el oso al escuchar a bardock el se gira con la intencion de dale un zarpazo* ba... nisiquiera necesito esquivarlo* fue lo ultimo que dijo bardock y el osso le dio con toda su fuerza a la cabeza de el saiyan*

El oso cae de manera comica al suelo , sujetando la mano adolorida se dispuso a soplarsela a si mismo para que el dolor se pace , sin embargo bardock estava abanzando asta el osso y se detuvo al frente de el , el osso lo miro con miedo pero de rrepente sintio un agudo dolor en el estomago , el golque que bardock le proporciono al osso fue tan fuerte que lo mato al instante y sin esfuerzo

Bardock: Tenía la duda de quizás me quedaba con hambre , pero a hora contigo grandullón me daré un buen banquete*echa al osso a la hoguera*

Despues de haberse dado un buen banquete , bardock se dispone a explorar en que tipo de planeta esta , el saiyan prende vuelo para explorar con mejor vista todo el terreno , y para su sorpresa lo que vio al fondo lo dejo estupefacto , parecia una civilisacion

Bardock: mmm*pensando* algo me dice que si voy alli puedo encontrar respuestas , donde estoi y como e llegado asta a aqui y puede que encuentre un lugar donde dormir * sin mas que pensar el saiyan se dirije a la ciudad cercana...

* * *

 **Bueno amigos , asta aqui mi primer capitulo , se que es un poco corto pero yo creo que no esta mal para ir entrando en calor**

 **Que clase de Aventura le aguarda a Bardock ? No se lo pierdan en el proximo capitulo!**


End file.
